Giyagan
The Giyagan (ギヤ眼, Lit Meaning: Gear Eye) is a that appears selectively amongst the Kyōkuma clan. It first appeared in the ancient celestial Aoiuōkā Tribe (青いウオーカー, Lit Meaning: Blue Walkers), it is widely believed that since a member of this tribe mated with a member of the that the Giyagan found in the Kyōkuma clan loss various abilities. It is said to rival that of both the and . Overview While in its dormant form, the irides are divided into two sets of blue circles that surrounds the pupil. The larger of the two circles—which takes up most of the irides—is a shade of dark sapphire blue, while the slightly smaller inner circle is a shade of light sapphire blue, which earned it one of its nicknames the Eye of Sapphire. While active, within the inner circle around the pupil a distinctive black hexagon gear-like cogwheel design appears. Various members of the Aoiuōkā Tribe’s Giyagan is regarded as the Pure Giyagan considering this dōjutsu first appeared in them, because of this instead of the bold and distinct hexagon gear-like cogwheel they possess a crosshair design to signify their superior visual prowess. A small ring that surrounds the smaller pupil is a light shade of olive green, while the outer crosshair parts is a darker shade of purple. The Pure Giyagan still retains the shade of amethyst within the sclerae like the Kyōkuma’s variant. The Giyagan has a very unique way in which a user can awaken its power, it’s only genetically available amongst the first born set of twins. When each of the two twins reach the age of eight they must participate in a sacred ceremony called the Trial of Sacrifice (進むの犠牲, Shiken no Gisei), in which both twins must fight each other to the death. Due to this harsh ceremony, clan members dubbed the Giyagan as the Eye of Sacrifice. Once either of the twins is victorious their Giyagan activates within mere seconds, for the duration of the activation the user experiences an intense migraine. Just like other dōjutsu, this one can be transplanted although it’s been stated that once in a foreign body the eye loses most of its core abilities. Also just like the Byakugan, when a user is in distress the Giyagan will activate on its own whether the user wills it too or not. The Giyagan’s mysterious power is highly coveted by other hidden villages, which resulted in many of them trying to steal them for themselves. Shiogakure and Amegakure have made several attempts to obtain these special eyes. (無為, Mui), master of the infamous (鬼灯城, Hōzuki-jō, Lit Meaning: Demon Lantern Castle) shown a dark obsession and curiosity towards this dōjutsu. Evident by how he committed heinous experiments on Chikara Kyōkuma, testing the eye’s limits in various ways. Members of the Side Branch who try to re-attain their chance of obtaining the Giyagan by stealing it suffer grave consequences. Due to the Kēji (ケージ, Lit Meaning: Caged) curse seal’s protective measures, once they’re finished with the transplant procedure, the eyes immediately dissolve followed by the member of the Side Branch’s agonizing death. Abilities The Giyagan’s visual prowess is one of its highlights, much like the Byakugan, its vision can penetrate through any solid object or obstruction. It remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers and seals may slightly distort the Giyagan’s vision. The Giyagan is said to be able to see chakra much better than both the Sharingan and Byakugan, taking it a step further a user is able to associate all seven nature affinities with distinct colors: red for , blue for , brown for , sea-foam green for , yellow for , black for and white for . They can even tell what makes up various advanced nature transformations by seeing the various colors. Unlike the Byakugan, the Giyagan is able to discern virtually any type of shadow clone from it’s original caster except for Limbo clones created by the (輪墓・辺獄, Rinbo: Hengoku) technique. This dōjutsu has the ability to decipher whether or not (幻術, Lit Meaning: Illusionary Techniques) is being used on themselves or another individual, however, even though this dōjutsu possesses an incredible resistance towards visual genjutsu they can still be momentarily subdued by powerful kekkei genkai based genjutsu seen in both the and . The Giyagan itself has the capability to perform visual genjutsu, a signature technique commonly seen by TALON members is Giyagan: Bewitchment Technique (ギヤ眼・蕩けるの術, Giyagan: Torokeru no Jutsu) which puts the target under a euphoric trance-like state. A skilled wielder of the Giyagan has complete control over the various tenketsu that surround their eyes, allowing them to emit powerful waves of concussive force capable of repelling various thrown projectiles, jutsu and even knocking back a large group of people. This doesn’t mean they can see tenketsu points of others. Lastly, users are able to take their innate ability to sense the emotions of others by using their eyes as conduits to induce or manipulate the emotions of others through eye contact. More skilled users are able to manifest their emotional energy known as jōjutsu to empower themselves in various ways. It’s important to note that members of the Aoiuōkā Tribe have shown to have the ability to see extremely far, e.g. King Tsuyoi was able to with ease observe his sister, Princess Kiyomi, all the way from the Moon. They were also able to read a target’s thoughts or experience their hidden memories. Overuse of this dōjutsu can cause blurry vision and/or crippling headaches and in worse cases emotionally induced comas. Evolutions Once a user of the Giyagan achieved total control over their emotions, commonly referred to as Gateways (出口, Deguchi), the dōjutsu will evolve into the Kaiten Giyagan (回転ギヤ眼, Lit Meaning: Revolving Eye). This sudden transformation grants the user access to the Hikarikatameru (光固める, Lit Meaning: Light Armor) along with a few other powerful techniques and abilities. The Kaiten Giyagan grants the user further control over their surrounding ocular tenketsu to create devastating attacks, the ability to manifest hard light constructs made from condensed jōjutsu chakra and a boost in resistance towards visual genjutsu. Forms Revised_Dormant_Giyagan_.png|Dormant form. Pure_Giyagan_v1.png|The Aoiuōkā Tribe‘s dōjutsu variation.